


We're Together in the Shadows

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jenna has it bad for Nadja, M/M, Vampires, jelousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: When a new vampire is in town, Laszlo, Nandor, and Nadja fight over her. And Laszlo and Nandor find feelings for each other that they never knew they had.





	1. The letter

The moon was high in the sky when they got the letter. 

"Nadja! Laszlo!" Yelled Nandor.

"What," asked Laszlo as he walked down the stairs.

Nadja was right behind him.

"Follow me to the library." Said Nandor.

Nadja and Laszlo followed Nandor into the library.

Nandor shut the door behind them.

"We have recieved a letter," said Nandor.

Nandor opened the letter and began to read, "Blah blah. Blah blah. From Dutch Ruuben." He looked at the other two vampires. "So Vlada will be staying with us."

"Why?" Asked Laszlo

Nandor answered with, "Ruuben says he doesn't want her in the house anymore."

Nadja just stood silently.

"Nadja?" Called Nandor, "Are you okay?"

All she said was, "We're so fucked."


	2. Vlada's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlada is at the vampire residence now.

After the meeting, Laszlo went back up stairs to continue his slumber and Nandor went off to do god knows what.

Nadja was just about to turn in too until she heard the doorbell ring.

She opened the door quickly.

There stood a vampire.

"Don't just stand there! Come in before the sun rises," said Nadja.

The vampire walked in. Nadja closed the door.

"So Vlada I didn't think you'd get here that fast." Said Nadja.

Vlada said, "Well instead of waiting for my dad to ship me over here, I decided to turn into a bat to fly over here."

Nadja was shocked. "You flew across the ocean from Romania?"

Vlada nodded.

"Well since its almost time for the sun to rise, I've gotta go resume my slumber. You can sleep on the couch." Nadja said.

"Okay," Vlada replied.

The whole way up to her coffin, Nadja felt guilty.


	3. Vlada's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlada has a nightmare.

Vlada fell asleep not to long after Nadja had left the room.

Vlada faded off into her slumber.

-

Vlada appeared on a hillside in Romania. It was nighttime here. Vlada wondered inside the palace that stood before her.

The walls were lined with fake torches that were most likely LEDs.

Vlada saw a familiar vampire run down the hallways. The vampire ran like she was running from something or someone.

"Irina!" Vlada called. She chased Irina. Vlada ended up in a room. She looked around it. Irina stood there.

In front of Irina was a man that went by the name Sebastian.

"Its happening again," Vlada whispered.

Suddenly, Sebastian stabbed Irina multiple times with a wooden stake. Then Sebastian disappeared.

"Irina!" Vlada screamed.

-

Vlada woke up screaming.

A bat appeared beside her.

The bat turned into Nadja.

Vlada was shaking.

Nadja looked at her.

"He killed Irina. For the second time. And there wasn't anything I could do. Its all my fault. I should of saved her." Vlada stammered.

Nadja placed her hand on Vlada's back. "Its okay, it was just a nightmare." She tried to soothe her.

Just then Vlada hugged Nadja. Vlada whispered, "Thank you for letting me stay here. I think if I were to stay in Romania, Sebastian would have killed me too."

"You're welcome," Nadja whispered back.


	4. Nandor and Laszlo's night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nandor and Laszlo bond.

Since another day had passed, Nandor rose from his coffin. He was expected to be woken up by Guillermo, but he remembered that his familiar had left him. Nandor sighed and headed down stairs.

Laszlo sat on the couch.

"Where's Vlada and Nadja?" Nandor asked the other vampire.

Laszlo shrugged. "Don't know. Wanna hang out in the attic?"

Nandor raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just guess I wanted us guys to hang out." Laszlo said.

Out of nowhere someone said,"I'm a guy."

Both Nandor and Laszlo jumpped.

"Jeez Colin! And no, you aren't allowed to join us." Said Laszlo.

Colin rolled his eyes and stormed away.

"Follow me to the attic." Said Laszlo once Colin was gone.


	5. drug blood

In the basement people lay half drunk.

Nadja had tooken Vlada down stairs to bond with her. And if Nadja bonded with her, Vlada would soon feel at home.

"So are we just going to stand around all day?"

Vlada's question lures Nadja back into reality.

"Of course not. So, like anyone?" Nadja asked Vlada like they were teenage girls.

Vlada didn't respond.

"Nandor" suggested Nadja.

"Nah, he's a little to strict." Said Vlada.

"Colin?"

"Hell no."

Nadja laughed," What about Laszlo."

Vlada said, "Don't tell him I said this but he's a little arrogant."

"A little?" Nadja asked.

"Okay you're right, a little is a understatement."

Nadja carried over a corspe of a half drunk man. "Thristy?" She asked Vlada.

"Yeah." Vlada responded.

Vlada and Nadja took turns drinking from the person.

"Hey was it just me or did that blood taste a little off?" Asked Vlada.

"Now that you mention it, it does taste a little off." Nadja stopped. Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "It's drug blood," Nadja slurred.

"Oh really?" Vlada slurred back.

"Yeah. You know what?"

"What?" Asked Vlada.

"I'm in the mood for something crazy." Nadja answered.

"And what's that?"

"I wanna kiss you," said Nadja.

"Okay. I dare you to then," slurred Vlada.

And that's exactly what Nadja did. Nadja kissed Vlada right on the lips.


	6. Colin the spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin is a creep.

Guillermo headed towards the vampire residence. He hadn't seen the crew in a long time. what if _Nandor_ _found a girlfriend? Maybe Laszlo and Nadja_ _have had a child?_ Guillermo wondered many possibilities.

Guillermo was pulled out of his daze by a voice.

"Guillermo? Is that you?"

Guillermo called over his shoulder, "yeah its me Jenna."

Jenna caught up to him.

"Are you visiting Nandor?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. Some thing like that."

Guillermo knocked on the door.

Colin answered it. "Well hello."

"I'm here to see Nandor." Said Guillermo.

Colin said, "come in."

Guillermo and Jenna walked in. Colin closed the door behind them.

"Where's Nandor?" Asked Guillermo as if this were a life or death situation.

Colin replied with, "in the basement hanging out with Laszlo."

"Thanks Colin." Guillermo rushed down stairs.

Colin looked at Jenna. "And what are you here for?"

Jenna blushed. "I kinda have this crush on Nadja and I was going to ask her out."

Colin snorted.

Jenna glared. "What's so funny about that?"

"Well between you and me, I saw Nadja kiss this new vampire Vlada."

Jenna was furious. "What!"

"Well it could be nothing," said Colin.

Jenna started walking up to the attic. "I'm going to find out what this really is." And with that, she was gone.


	7. Jenna saw them kissing

Vlada and Nadja were just a few inches apart. They were close to kissing again.

And that's when it happened.

Jenna marched into the room. "What the hell is this?"

Both Vlada and Nadja quickly jerked their heads to face the voice.

"Jenna!" Nadja gasps. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"Screw privacy! Nadja you should be ashamed! You're cheating on your husband!" As Jenna said that she bit her lip. The truth was she only said that to hope she'd eventually be with Nadja. 

"Jenna! It's not what it looks like!" Nadja began.

"But you-" Jenna was cut off.

"Get out," Vlada said calmly.

"What makes you feel so special?"

"It's rather simple. I'm Dracula's granddaughter." Vlada said without a stutter.

"Uh." Within seconds Jenna had left the house.

"Thank you," Nadja whispered in Vlada's house.

Vlada smiled. "You're welcome. Now where were we?"


End file.
